totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Ty chyba sobie jaja robisz?!
The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash - Odcinek Siódmy Chef: '''Ostatnio w The Dramtic Island: The Other Clahs. Oficjalnie zostały rozwiązane druzyny, ale podczas zadania powstały trzyosobowe grupki. Zadaniem zawodników było złapanie modela i ubranie go. Wygrała grupa A, któa wywaliła Nikitę i Vegetę. Siódemka odpadła i siódemka została. A Chris'a ku*wa nie ma i to ja ku*wa prowadzę! ' Domek W części domku zwycięzców byli sami zwycięzcy, czyli Fernando, Joqline i Valentina. Valentina: '''Nie sądzicie, że razem tworzymy nie zły zespół? '''Fernando: '''To, że wygraliśmy ubiegło jeszcze nic nie znaczy, że jesteśmy najlepsi. '''Valentina: '''Dla mnie znaczy. Pozbyliśmy się silnych grazy. Teraz czas by James odpadł. '''Joqline: Czemu on? Valentina: Bo jest wnerwiający. Fernando: 'Ostatnio na zadaniu jeszcze przed rozłączeniem namawiał mnie bym zagłosował na ciebie Val. '''Valentina: '''Och! Serio? '''Fernando: '''Serio. '''Valentina: '''No to czas się na nim zemścić. '''Fernnado: '''Mogę ci pomóc, ale pod jednym warunkiem. '''Valentina: '''Jakim? '''Fernando: '''Jak on odpadnie to ty po nim! '''Valentina: 'Śmieszny jesteś! 'Fernando: '''Pff. Przed domkiem ''Przed domkiem na schodach siedziała przygnębiona Amelia. Do dziewczyny podszedł Eric. '''Eric: Co się stało Amelia? Amelia: Nic poprostu jakoś czuję taką pustkę. Eric: Pustkę? Amelia: '''Tak. '''Eric: Może potrzebujesz chłopaka? Amelia: Chłopaka? Nie. Eric: '''Aha.. '''Amelia: '''A co? '''Eric: '''A nic. '''Amelia: Mam nadzieję, że teraz ja odpadnę. Eric: 'Dlaczego akurat ty? '''Amelia: '''Bo... A z resztą nic już. ''Odeszła od niego. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Eric: Coś jej leży na sumieniu i ja się dowiem co, a potem to wykorzystam. Stołówka Na stołówce przebywał Jaems i Frankie z nudów jedli breję Chef'a. James: Ciekawe co nas dzisiaj czeka. Frankie: Na pewno coś znowu głupiego. James: Masz rację. (Pokój Zwierzeń)James: Już sam nie wiem co mam tutaj robić. Frankie: '''Przynajmniej zostało nas już siedmiu. '''James: '''Tia. '''Frankie: '''Może założymy sojusz? '''James: '''Sojusz? '''Frankie: No. James: 'Ty i ja? '''Frankie: '''My obaj damy sobie radę z innymi. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'James: Czy ja dobrze usłyszałem?! James: Zgoda. Chef (Przez Megafon): 'Niech wszyscy zjawią się na placu głównym! Mam dla was ostatni komunikat! Plac główny ''Wszyscy przyszli na plac główny. '''James: '''Czego od nas chcesz? '''Amelia: '''I, gdzie jest Chris? '''Chef: Nie pytajcie się o mnie o takie błachostki! Zbiczował wszystkich swoim biczem. Chef: Dziś to ja poprowadzę zadanie! A właściwie to zadania! Frankie: Zadania? Chef: 'Tak! STażyści! ''Stażyści przynieśli siedem klatek z każdym wyeliminowanym zawodnikiem. '''Valentina: '''A ci co tu robią? '''Chef: To będzie wasze zadanie! Czyli uwolnienie ich! Ale by tego dokonać musice przejść przez zadania z ostatnich odcinków! Finałowa Siódemka: '''Co?! '''Chef: Właśnie to! Victoria: Ale ja się na to nie pisałam! Chef: 'Zamlicz! Kto pierwszy uwolni jaką kolwiek wyeliminowaną osobę może wybrać dla niej miejsce i wywalić dwie osoby z czego jedna zamieni się z nią miejscami. '''Przegrani: '''Tak! '''James: '''Czli jeśli wygram i uwolnię na przykład Cat to mogę wywalić osobę do domu i jedną osobę zamienić miejscami z nią? '''Chef: '''Tak. '''James: '''Więcej nie potrzebuje. '''Chef: '''Dobra czas na pierwsze wyzwanie! ''Wszyscy poszli na plaże zostawiając przegranych. Zadanie I Wszyscy przyszli na plaże, gdzie było 7 oddzielnych mijesc do kopania. 'Chef: '''A więc waszym pierwszym zadaniem jest ułożeniem z 3 układanek figurę. Macie na to 10 minut od teraz! ''Wszyscy zaczęli kopać. '' '''Chef: '''I uważajcie na pułapki! U James'a ''James od razu zaczął kopać, gdzie popadło. Jednak bylo bardzo trudno znaleźć trzy układanki dla niego. '''James: Gdzieś to musi być! Nagle trafił na coś twardego. James: Co do? Wyjął coś z ziemi. James: 'Jak miło. >:) ''Natrafił na dwie układanki, które były początkiem calej figury. 'James: '''Wygram to zadanie z łątowścią! U Frankie'go ''Frankie nie miał tyle szczęścia bo natrafił na raki, któe zaczęły go szczypać swoimi szczypcami. '''Frankie: Now eźcie se jaj nie róbcie! Po chwili udało mu się uwolnić od nich. I przez przypadek wyrzucając jednego trafił w dziurę, któa się zaczęła powiększać. Frankie: '''Co? '''Chef: Bym zapomniał! Tylko jedna osoba może wygrać, a w każdym zadaniu am odpaść jedna osoba! A ty chyba nią będziesz grubcio! Frankie: 'Nie dam się tak łatwo. ''Zoabczył wszytskie układanki figury. '''Frankie: Jednak szczeście jest po mojej stronie. ;D Szybko zabrał swoje układanki, ale jednak wpadł w dziurę. Chef: 'I frajer odpadł, a był bliski zwycięstwu. U Amelii ''Tymczasem Amelia znalazła już dwie układanki. 'Amelia: '''Yay! ''Zaczęła szukać dalej. 'Amelia: '''Może uda mi się wygrać. ''Kopała, aż dokopała się do gorbu. ^^ '''Amelia: Co to?! Odskoczyła od niego. Amelia: Co tam piszę? Przeczytała, a tam pisało " Świętej pamięci ???". Amelia: 'Nie! ''Załamała się i nawet nie zauważyła jak James niszczy jej części układanki. U Joqline Joqline udało się zdobyć trzy układanki i zdążyła prawie ułożyć wszytskie, ale James zaczął obrucac dziewczynę krabami. 'Joqline: '''Ał! ''Trafił w jej układankę, która się rozpadła. '''Joqline: Och! James: 'Frajerka! '''Joqline: '''Grr! ''Nagle szybko ułożyła wszystkie układanki. '''Chef: '''Joqline wygrywa pierwsze wyzwanie! '''Joqline: Tak! Zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia. Chef: 'I czas na drugie wyzwanie! Zadanie II '''Chef: '''Waszym drugim zadaniem będzie walka na jedzenie. ''Dal im tacę z jedzeniem. '''Chef: Możecie robić wszytsko i osoba, któa wpdanie w zapadnie odpada! Nagle pod nimi podniosły się platformy. Chef: 'A to dla dramaturgi! Zacyznajcie! ''Nagle platformy zaczęły się kręcić w kółko. Trudno było im kogoś trafić. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''James: Mimo, że Joqline wygrała to i tak to ja wygram! Próbował rzucić w Joqline. Joqline: Ej! James: No co? To przecież gra. Joqline: Grr! Zaczęła miotac w niego jedzeniem, ale nie trafiła i nie miała już więcej jedzenia. Joqline: O nie! Fernando: 'Pomogę ci Joqline! ''Zaczął rzucać w James'a. 'Valentina: '''Ja też. ''I też zaczęła miotać w im jedzeniem, ale wpadła w zapadnię. 'Chef: '''I została tylko piątka graczy w zadanich! ''Eric chciał wziąść jedzenie, ale wziął jakiś kluczyk. '''Eric: Mam kluczyk! Chef: Zatem wygyrwasz zadania! Eric: Tak! Chef: 'Czyli to koneic! Chcodźcie na ceremonie, ponieważ zmieniłem zdanie co do tego. '''Eric: '''Ech.. Ceremonia ''Eric stał przed szóstka zestresowanych zawdoników, któzy wiedzieli co ich czeka. 'Eric: '''A więc na początek wymienię bezpiecznych zawodników: *Amelia *Joqline *i Valentina! ''Rzuca im pianki. 'Eric: '''Fernando! ''Rzuca mu piankę. '''Eric: '''I Frankie! '''James: '''Co?! '''Eric: Właśnie to! James: Ale musze was rozczarowąc! Wyjął głowę Chris'a. James: '''Jestem nietykalny! '''Eric: '''Nie! '''James: '''Za tem to aj wybiorę osobę do domu, którą będziesz ty Eric! '''Eric: Ale ja! Chef: Sorki, ale jego głos bardziej się teraz liczy. Eric wpdał w zapadnię. Chef: I tak oto została szóstka graczy. kto odpadnie jako następny? Żeby się tego przekonać zapraszam do oglądania anstępnego odcinka TDI: TOC! Kategoria:The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash - Odcinki